Mesmerized
by melodicAnarchist
Summary: "Three years without you is just too long and it's all my fault. " Anders has had Emily for his entire life. She had loved him, unconditionally, for all that time, but he had always pushed her away. Until one day he woke up and the next day she was gone. After three years, she has returned, just in time for her 21st birthday. Could it be that these two were destined after all? AU
1. Three Years Gone

Alright, because I've been on an OC kick lately I decided to write another story with another OC.

Yeah I know.

I should stop shipping my OC's with main characters.

But I can't.

Anyway.

I own nothing  
All rights go to their respective owners (BBC, Writers, etc)

* * *

It had been three years since he had last seen her. Three years since he'd watched her walk out of his office door, against her own will, and three years since he had loved anyone, other than himself. It was a depressing fact that the god-incarnate had only ever loved one person in his entire life, but because he was Bragi, god of poetry, he was forbidden to be with her.

Anders had always been a bit of a slut, sleeping around with any girl that would take him, even throughout high school. He had lived a life of inconsistency with only one constant, Emily. He knew that no matter how many times he screwed up and was a complete asshole, she would always be there to pick up the pieces of his life, she loved him, unconditionally, his entire life.

And then she was gone, pushed away because of his family legacy, because he was a coward and couldn't stand up to his mother, and because he wanted her to be happy. He knew that, as Bragi, he was meant to be with Idun, goddess of eternal youth, and Bragi's wife. He knew that once he found her reincarnation, he would no longer have eyes for the mortal girl, only for Idun. He used his power on her, and persuaded her to leave New Zealand and move in with her family in England. Having no other choice but to follow his orders, she left and was gone from New Zealand that night.

For the longest time, Anders stayed clear of his family, keeping only in touch with his little brother, Ty, and grandfather, Olaf. Sometimes he would talk to Axl, his youngest brother, but Axl wasn't very fond of him, so he let it go. It wasn't until Axl's twenty-first birthday that he came back around, trying to help their 'beloved' Odin find Frigga so they all could become full-fledged gods. It was nearing the two year mark when he met Helen, Idun's reincarnation.

When he first met her, there was an immediate attraction, they wasted no time with flirting and went straight for the sex. If he had to be honest, Anders thought the sex was mediocre at best, it was nothing like when he was with her. None of his lays were anything like her. They never felt the same, never made him feel the same.

Helen started becoming a nagging, overbearing, house wife, changing up his flat, and making it look way too homey for his liking. Though he never said anything about it to her, he would complain all the time to Ty, who just rolled his eyes at his brother. In some ways, he was glad when she died, he always knew that it was going to end bad for Idun, at least her death wasn't too violent. He wasn't sad about her dying either, just slightly melancholic, as he had lost yet another constant in his life.

It had been three years, to the day, since she left, and he hadn't ever expected to feel the tightness that she caused in his chest, the light headedness, the shortness of breath, anything he felt with her, ever again. Yet there he was, pulled, subconsciously, to look to the door of his brother's bar as it opened. He had watched her legs at first, not able to see her past the mass of people in the bar, his eyes slowly slipped up her body and stopped on her eyes, just as hers stopped on his. His chest immediately began to ache, he lost the ability to breathe and he couldn't think straight. All he could see were the memories of them, their childhood together, growing up, falling in love, and the moment she left.

After a moment of staring, he managed to send a small smile towards her, she was about to walk over when Mike went over to her, greeting her, like the old friends that they were. He could see in her eyes, as she talked to him, that she was shaken, but her cheeks burned a deep red and she was talking quickly, attempting to end the conversation. _Is she trying to leave?_ He thought to himself, standing from his seat and setting down his drink, just as she was finally able to break away from Mike.

They came to meet, face to face, hearts racing and breathing shallow. Anders was about to speak but was cut off by her lips turning up in a huge grin.

"Anders Johnson," She said, her accent a mix of Kiwi and Brit,Anders thought it was an extremely attractive aspect, "Long time no see, eh?" she pulled him into a quick hug and he hugged her back in only a split second. His heart was on fire, he had forgotten himself, Bragi, god of poetry, and began to stutter out a greeting.  
"Y-yeah, god you look," he fumbled around as she pulled back from the hug looking into his eyes, "…You look amazing Emily…" he said softly, pressing his forehead to hers, taking in her scent. It was the same as three years before. It smelled like fresh strawberries. He had always loved that scent.

Emily sighed and stepped back, holding him at arms-length, causing him to look at her with a confused look in his eyes. "You didn't come back to see me, did you?" he asked, spirits suddenly dropping at the realization, she shook her head in confirmation.

"I actually just moved back into town," she started, causing Anders' eyes to widen, "I ran into Mike in the store this morning and he invited me to visit the bar to celebrate my return." As if on cue, Mikkel came up to the two holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.  
"Anders, are you going to help the young lady celebrate?" he asked, a devilish gleam in his eyes, Mike knew what Anders had done and was trying to make him suffer like she had for the past three years, "You are happy to see her, are you not?"  
Anders glared at his older brother and nodded, "Yes, of course," he said, taking up his own glass from the bar and holding it up, "to Emily," he said, looking her straight in the eyes, "welcome home."

* * *

Alright? Reviews? I would really like to know if you guys like it or not.

I realize there may be some mistakes in this, please don't tear it apart, this is an AU based fanfiction so things are going to be different.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Hey guys, I apologize for not updating sooner, but here is chapter two!

Also thank you for the lovely Reviews from chapter 1. I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Emily felt her chest tighten as her eyes locked with Anders'. Three years she'd had to get over him and she thought she had, but she was dead wrong. From the moment she'd walked into the oldest Johnson brother's bar she knew it she still loved him. She'd mentally kicked herself as soon as she saw him, _What did you think? You've loved him all of your twenty, almost twenty –one, years of life! _  
In the three years that she lived in England she had had two boyfriends, each ended terribly, as she never felt right being with them.

_I'm sure he's just like his old self still, _She thought as she sipped from her glass, _Sleeping with anything on two legs…_ The thought made her cringe, causing Mike to look at her curiously.  
"Something wrong with the champagne?" he asked, picking up the bottle and looking at the date on it.  
"Oh no," she said, thinking of a quick excuse, "it, um, it went down the wrong way." She said finally, Mike nodded and changed the subject.  
"So, Anders," he said, a smug tone in his voice, making Anders glare towards him, "have you asked Emily how she's doing?"  
Anders bit his lip and looked toward Emily, "No, I haven't," he said, his gaze softening, "How have you been?" he asked, setting his glass on the bar again, "It's been so long, what have you been up to?"  
Emily spoke before she could think, like always, "I've been good, other than having a broken heart," she said simply, shrugging and continuing her unthinking speech, "As to what I've been up to, I've spent the last three years attempting to forget about you."  
Anders stood, looking shocked and hurt and confused, his mouth agape. Then Emily covered her mouth and set down her glass.  
"Anders I'm so sorry I didn't…" she tried to explain, but she knew the damage was done, "I'm so sorry.." Before Anders could say anything, Emily had grabbed her bag and pushed her way to the door, without even a backward glance.  
"Smooth," said Mike, grinning and collecting the glasses from the bar and taking them to get washed.  
"Fuck you, Mikkel," said Anders under his breath before taking his on leave from the premises.

Two days passed without a single siting of Emily, who had been cooped up in her new flat, attempting to unpack her belongings from numerous boxes. No one, aside from Mike and Anders, even knew she was back in town yet, not even Ty, whom she'd always been friends with, as they were only a year apart and spent most of their time away from other friends with each other. Anders had always hated that.

'_If you can hang out with other people, then I can too!'_ She had yelled at him, when he had tried to forbid her from hanging out with his brother, '_he's the only friend I have who is close to my age!'_

This statement had been the only reason Anders had allowed the friendship, because he knew how lonely she would get when he was out 'studying' with friends.

It was just after 3 pm, when Emily unpacked her last box, taking the small jewelry box and placing it on her bedside table. It was at this exact moment that a knock came to her door and she sighed. _Please don't let it be a neighbor… _She thought, walking from her room to the door as the visitor knocked again, more urgently now.  
"I'm here," she said as she opened the door, looking up at the visitor, her eyes widened, "Ty?"  
The second youngest Johnson brother, Tyrone Johnson, stood in the door way, smiling down at the brunette, his long lost friend. "Hey, Emily," he said, pulling her into a hug, "How have you been?" he asked after he pulled back and examined the girl.  
She had grown only an inch or two since the last time he saw her, she stood at only 5 feet 4 inches. Her eyes were the same hazel color they had always been, surrounded by long, dark eye lashes. It was her hair and figure, he noted, that had changed the most.  
When they were growing up, she had never been well developed, nor had she been very thin, even throughout their high school days. She had a difficult time as she slowly grew into her own body. He remembered when she was eighteen, she had just enough curve to have guys watch her hips sway as she passed by. She was just starting to become a woman the last time he had seen her, and now she was. With her dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders, falling over her now well sized chest and to her waist, which now had a dip in it that led to the well-formed hips.

Emily did a little spin as Ty assessed her changed and laughed, "I've been fine, Ty," she said, hugging him again, "It's so wonderful to see you!"  
He smiled and watched her as she released him and walked to the small kitchen/dining room of her flat. "You've changed, Em," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and walking into the dining room to sit at her small table there.  
"That's what people tend to do, hun," she said, grinning at him over the counter, " You change too," she admitted, bringing out a tray with two cups, a teapot and some cookies on it, "From what I remember, you were actually kinda lanky the last time I saw you." She giggled and sat down and he groaned.  
"Don't remind me," he said, picking up one of the cups and sipping from it, "Thank you for the tea." He said, though he couldn't taste it very well, he knew to keep his curse a secret from her.

They sat at her table, simply chatting about the past three years, for a little less than an hour when Ty's cell started blaring from his pocket.

_Oh my god, I'm beaten in the game of love! And I fall down I fall do-  
"_Hello?" Ty answered his phone, annoyance clear in his voice, "What do you want, Anders?" He asked. Emily groaned and started picking up the dishes from the table.  
From the kitchen she heard Ty say something about her and she assumed Anders had asked if he was at her flat.

The last thing she heard was Ty saying, "Yes, fine I'll bring her to the bar for dinner, calm down, Anders."  
She walked back and raised a slender eyebrow, "I'm being forced to go to dinner?"  
Ty smiled apologetically and nodded, "Sorry, he says we need to be there in an hour, so I guess get ready if you need to."  
"Oh I do, I'm not wearing sweats to a Johnson family gathering," she said with a laugh.  
"Alright, I'll see you in thirty minutes then?"  
"Thirty minutes should be fine."  
"Okay, see ya later!" said Ty, opening the door and waving.  
"Hey, Ty?" asked Emily, biting her lip.  
It was Ty's turn to cock an eyebrow, "Yeah?"  
"Would this be formal dinner or casual?"  
"I'd say, " he started, crossing his arms across his chest, "Since it's in honor of your return, it's semi-formal."  
She groaned again and slumped her shoulders, "Alright, thirty minutes then."

With that he left her to get ready for her welcome home, Johnson Family style.

* * *

Alright, I'm going to be on vacation for the next couple of days, so the next update will definitely come a little sooner than this one.

Don't forget to review!

Also I apologize if this one jumped around a little bit.

And we now have a description for Emily, happy days.

Review please!


End file.
